


Rubber-band Heart

by Vital_Signs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Disappointments, F/M, Pining, i have no idea how to class this, set after 6x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Elongsue minific, (6x12) Ralph and Sue reflect on the events of what happened between them.
Relationships: Ralph Dibny/Sue Dibny, ralph dibny/sue deardon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Rubber-band Heart

the night was young but Ralph felt very tired. His office was somehow smaller to him now like a big part of it had been removed over night. He sat at his deck and drank his way through a bottle. 

She was not what he expected.

But then again what did he expect. A damsel and helpless woman who needed his help. No he knew there was always more to this then meet the eye, he just never thought she would, she would be, be, like that. Why was he so easily tricked by her, it was Izzy all over again. Why was he like this. He knows the world is full of grey but he thought or maybe hoped she was all she said she was. But why was that?

Why would that have mattered. Was it that he did not want his effort to be in vain or was it that the person that she claimed to be was someone who made sense to him. That is how she did it she knew what he wanted to hear and gave it to him. But there had to be some level of sincerity to her or Cecile would have felt it. 

That is what hurt the most.

There had been something between them, he was not sure what but they were hitting a rhythm, getting in sync, something just matched about them. For a moment he thought maybe, just maybe he had found a true equal. But no like Barry who could run circles around him, Cisco and Caitlin who were more brilliant then he could ever hope to be and the professional power couple that is Joe and Cecile could run this between the two of them. Ralph had to prove over and over that he was more then a joke, he knows they care about him but he feels like he is always playing catch up with the rest of them. And he thought for a moment and only a brief moment he had found someone who was just as lost in their world as he did. But no she knew what she was doing and she is not his equal but his better and he will have her to catch up to as well.

He looked over to the board that had all the information he had found on Sue, it was once a puzzle he had to put together, then it became a map that could lead him to her but now it was nothing more then a failed fallacy. What was once a guiding star, was now a black-hole of empty discernment. 

Ralph wanted to pick up the board and throw it from the roof or if he was feeling practically foolish he could use the rest of his bottle of gingold and a match to burn it. But no he still needed it the team still needed what he found out about her but he can’t stand to look at it anymore.

He got up from his chair and leaving the bottle on the table and went over to the board. He looked into the picture of the woman, her eyes felt like they were going right through his heart. He picked up the board from the wall and throw it down to the floor making sure it landed pictures side down. He then went back to his desk and sat down again. Next time he thought, Next time she won’t trick him again. 

Next time he would be ready.

Next time she would be ready.

Sue sat at her small table as she waited for the scans of the diamond to be done. She had achieved her goal tonight but the task in front of her was still far from complete. Although she had to admit it all went a lot quicker with him around, that slick, stretchy man. It all did take an unexpected turn but Sue got everything she wanted. So why was there this feeling, she could not quite point a word but this a flowering fervent feeling lingered in the back of her mind and deep in her stomach. 

Did she make a mistake today?

No, she has to shake that feeling, she does not need him, not anymore. He got her in and was a good distraction for Ultra Violet, however. Gun to her head, like many were earlier that evening, she had not had that much fun with someone since, since, well in most likely ever. He was fun and sweet if a bit misguided, and a bit foolish.

He was unique and not just because he was the elongated man, he had an air of boyish charm around him, but not in that playboy ‘do you know who I am’ way that she was far to used to. It was like the world that surrounded him was grey so he was determined to be a glowing purple.

He was interesting that’s for sure. She had been looking into him after all she has information on everyone who is after her no matter how much or how little of a threat to her safety they were. 

Mr Dibny had a very checkered past, mister meaner, after mister meaner. It seems when he was a teenager he would graffiti water towers and cars. He would throw rocks at walls, stores and car’s, he once put 100 bags of popcorn in a teachers car, cars seemed to be a common target. Her personal favourite however was that he stole a fast food speaker box shaped like the big belly boy and put it in front of a police station.

but even more strange was his perfect attendance record and almost straight A’s in chemistry, mathematics and history. Class clown he may have been but an idiot he was not. He could have gone to a top collage if his mother and him were not broke and his was not able to get a scholarship due to the previously mentioned mister meaner’s. 

so a police officer it was, then his rise to detective and then his fall from grace and then a shady business was born. He knew nearly as many criminals as she did, low class ones but still its a big number. Then all of a sudden he went straight, like his record was hit by a bus or in this case as it turned out rode a bus. That is where that hero she saw came from. It was not what she had expected but that is ok with her actually its better. 

What an interesting man, and maybe when this is all over. 

No, she had to do this alone she did not need anyone to be her ‘shining knight’ he may have been a superhero of central city but she was the hero of this story but he is not boring that is for sure.

Good.

There was something about the whole thing that gave her the feeling she would see him again, and she was looking forward to it,

Next time she would be ready.


End file.
